


He Always Knew

by Sillygurl1021



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillygurl1021/pseuds/Sillygurl1021
Summary: Lance and Pidge are going to have a quick game before they head back home from the hospital. A post S7 fic. Lance reveals I Pidge that he isn't so dumb as she thought.





	He Always Knew

  
**Lance’s POV**   
First Meeting 

  
“Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson?” _Haven’t heard of him before_. Then suddenly I heard a voice.  
“Right here.” I turn to see that he’s a lot smaller than I expected.  
“Welcome to the team Gunderson. I’m Lance, your fighter pilot.” _Wait a second. His features are way too feminine._  
“Hey I’m Hunk.” _He’s a she! Maybe I should try to get her to hang out with us already so she can spill the beans._  
“We got a lot of great times ahead so we should probably start bonding now.” She wasn’t paying attention to me but just looks past me. _Hmmmm Why is she ignoring me? Maybe I was being too forward… Nope._  
“Hello? Pizza? Girls? Astronauts?” I looked her in the eye. _Maybe she will get the hint. I shouldn’t make it too obvious though._  
“Sorry. I don’t have time to mess around with you guys. See you in the simulator.” And she left. _That didn’t work out. Whatever._  
“What’s his problem?“ _I’ll just keep it to myself then._

  
Rooftop  
“You come up here to rock out?” I seemed to have surprised her as she jumped for moment.  
“Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at the stars.” _Uh huh. Stars my behind._    
“Where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech.” I wondered as she turned to give me a knowing look. _She probably built it._  
“I built it.” _Knew it._  
“You built all of this?” I wondered why she needed all this and why she was looking at me that way. Hunk starts to inch his way towards her equipment.  
“Stop it!” She slapped Hunks hand. “With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system.” _I knew she was up to something._  
“That right? All the way to Kerberos?” I suspected and was right. “You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?” I asked her hoping to get a truthful response.  
“Second warning, Hunk!” And still nothing. I need to be straight with her so she can tell us everything.  
“Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets.” I finally said in hopes of her confessing.  
“Fine. The world as you know it is about to change.” That’s not what I was expecting.

  
**End POV**

* * *

  
Hospital Room (Present Time)

  
Lance was sitting in his hospital bed as he waited for Pidge to get there and set up their game. Everyone had left home so they will take advantage of the time they got to play before they head home soon. Pidge entered the room as she held up the game.  
“Ready to beat some dragons?” She gave a goofy grin. Lance just smiled.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Getting up to sit on one of the hospital chairs. “You don’t need any help there Pidge?” Lance asked as he saw her carry a chair to where the tv was and stood on it to connect the game. She just laughed.  
“Since when do I need help to put this kinda thing?” She finished. “Done.”  
“I was just being a gentleman.” He said. Pidge just stared at him.  
“Well stop.” Sounding Za little more serious. “Just be the dumb one you’ve always been.” She let out, annoying Lance a bit.  
“The dumb one huh?” He didn’t look at her. Eyes on the game as he talked to her. She was doing the same but glanced at him every so often.  
“Yeah. You ready to start?” She changed the subject.  
“Go ahead.” He grinned at the thought of her reaction once he spilled the beans. A couple of ticks pass as they start to actually play. “Hey Gunderson. A question.” She glanced at him for a moment since they were playing. A bit of annoyance but mostly curiosity.  
“Shoot.”  
“If I was so dumb, then how is it that I’ve always known you weren’t a boy?” He kept his grin. Pidge died in the game from shock as she turned completely to look at him.  
“What? Your bluffing.” She laughed. “You were the only one that actually DIDN’T know Lance. Remember?” This time Lance was the one to chuckle at her as he continued playing.  
“And you don’t think I was a bit TOO surprised?” A smug smile on his face. Pidge gave him a tired look.  
“Lance. Do you not know yourself.” She pointed at him. “You are VERY extra.” She chuckled. Now Lance was the one to give a tired look.  
“Okay. Okay. That being besides the point! So you really believe I never knew you were a girl?” She stayed quiet. “Me! Lance! Loverboy Lance?” She started getting annoyed.  
“Are you trying to go anywhere with this or are you trying to annoy me.” She simply stated. Lance sat quiet for a moment and signed.  
“Alright.” He now stood in front of her. “Why do you think the first time we met, I was trying to get you to hang with us and not keep any secrets? Huh?” he waited.  
“Because your Lance. Your weird that way.” She answered. Lance growled. He started this thinking that she should be the flustered one. Not him.  
“I got it!” Lance pointed a finger up. At this point Pidge decided to put the control down and just lean back. “You’ve always been feminine!” he said without thinking. “The way you sit, walk, and even sometimes talk!” Pidge felt a slight blush start to rise in her cheeks. _Since when does he watch me sit or walk._ She asked herself. “Even your features Pidge! C’mon!” Lance threw his hands in the air. Pidge now started to pull her legs up on the couch towards her chest as she hugged them. “Your eyes are beautiful! And your lashes! No guy can have those kind of lashes Pidge!” At this point Pidge could feel her whole face turn red. “Your body is very petite and cute but you can still kick ass and-“ He caught himself. _Did I just… say all that…_ He turned her way and sure enough, she was a red as a tomato as she looked at him with those big honey gold eyes of hers. He then turned a shade darker than his own skin tone and covered his face.  
“I-Its okay.” Pidge tried to make him feel a bit more at ease.  
“Shit! I didn’t mean…” _No. Not like that_. “I mean I did but… Crap!” He was walking back and forth with his hands covering his face. He then felt a pair of hands grab his and lower them.  
“Lance. Chill out.” She smiled. He felt something squeeze at his chest. “I guess. Thanks.” She said with a slight blush. He smiled back. A nice warm smile.  
“I told you I knew you were a girl.” He grinned. She chuckled and punched his arm.  
“Lucky for you that you didn’t say anything or tell me until now. I would be given you a beating it two.” She went to sit down. Lance didn’t know what it was but he found her more charming than usual. With a smirk he followed behind her.  
“Ohhhhh. Then maybe I should have.” He said in a flirtatious way. She blushed for a moment. Caught off guard but then she smiled and pushed his face away.  
“Ewwww. You dumbass. Get away.” She laughed and so did Lance. After that. They played like they always did but there was a bit of something else in the air for both of them.

* * *

 

Just a quick and cute one shot of Pidge and Lance.  
I was going to make it longer but I wasn’t too do a smut next so here y’all go!  
Feedback is always welcome along with comments and likes a course!!!! 😊😊😊


End file.
